


Cats and Counterparts

by MissMisse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Cat Puns, Cats, F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Millicent - Freeform, Top Armitage Hux, and will kill you if, does what he wants, hux protects his cat with his life, like this man, when he wants, you hurt his cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMisse/pseuds/MissMisse
Summary: Starkiller explodes, cats cause more chaos than even kylo ren, nothing is predictable any longer.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Cats and Counterparts

You woke up to a dead silence. Something was wrong, you just couldn't tell what, or how you know. It was like a hush had descended upon the ship, so normal was the regular shouting and troops marching by that it seemed all had been abandoned. You threw back your covers and scrambled out of bed, making a further mess in your not so tidy quarters. Grabbing your coat and quickly pinning your belt over it, you check your room for any irregularities, and, finding none you walk out the door. And then immediately you take three steps back as you were met with a gaping chasm about two foot wide, right outside your door. not what you were expecting, but you decided to just roll with it and presume that something inside the station had gone catastrophically wrong. It didn't surprise you, you didn't want to be assigned here in the first place. especially Not after what happened to the last space station you were assigned on, it really didn't end well for you. Taking a few more steps back you took a running jump, and landed sprawled on the floor on the other side. It wasn't the most graceful of landings, but it got the job done. Clambering to your feet you come face to face with a lone trooper, who looked rather rattled by your sudden appearance the poor thing. You nodded to them and then took off running in the direction of the hanger, praying there would still be a ship left you could maneuver with your questionable flying skills. Sadly that was not to be as you made it to the hanger as the last trooper ship took off. Fuck. trudging in behind you was the trooper from earlier, now helmet-less and with an overly grim look on his face.  
“We need to get to the next hanger, there might be something there.” you suggested, trying to convince both yourself and the poor trooper following you now like a lost puppy. He just looked at you blankly and motioned for you to take the lead. You did, breaking into a quick jog to conserve energy, instead of the full sprint you were in earlier. The sound of blaster fire stopped you, and you realised you didn't grab your blaster from your room. Secondary fuck. Well, if your going to go out, you sure were hoping it wouldn't be like this. You motion to the trooper to duck down and he does, moving closer to you to be a smaller target. Carefully you both pushed forwards, trying to avoid the holes in the floor which were becoming much more frequent. something had definitely gone wrong. You glimpsed an officer's uniform, glad you were on the order side of the shoot out. Practically crawling now you made your way to the rubble he was hiding behind, and was met with a very angry looking general. Holding what looked like a ball of orange fur. not what you were expecting. His hat rested onto the fuzz ball, presumably in a vain attempt to cover it from blaster fire. He glanced at you briefly and then the trooper, who was still unnervingly close to you. Silence descended as blaster fire died out, with only the general and one other officer a few paces away from you left. He put a finger to his lips and slowly stood up, using himself as a test before letting the rest of you stand. this was far from protocol as normally the lower ranking members of a group stand first, in this case it would have been the trooper, then you. A single red blast streaked out from the rubble in the distance and hit is mark, passing through the centre of the officers chest, and hitting a wall behind him. The officer dropped to the floor with a sickening thud, lying motionless. The concrete floor below him slowly staining red, opened up almost in tribute and he fell into the depth of Starkiller, one body among hundreds that would no doubt be joining him. You placed a hand over your heart at his sacrifice and the trooper behind you returned fire from where the blast originated, before standing up himself. Nothing. He was lucky, and he now owed his life to the officer who put himself up before him, despite the trooper being lower in rank.  
“We need to move to the hanger. Now.” The General commanded while looking down at the precious ball of fluff he carried in his arms. He looked up at you and made eye contact, staring you down for a moment and seemingly weighing up something. Then, with more care than you've ever seen anyone possess, he passed the cat into your arms and looks at you sternly.  
“Protect her with your life, or you won't have one to live.”  
He stood and began a light jog towards the next hanger, followed by you and with the trooper behind you. There were a few ships within this one, luck was upon you all. The trooper quickly ran ahead into a ship and was followed by the General, right as the sleeping bundle in your possession woke up and squirmed within your arms. You paused to shush her and as soon as you looked up, the ship was gone. Third and final fuck. Thinking quickly you spot another command shuttle and ran into it. The inside was in complete disarray, seeming like someone had run through and looted it before taking off in another ship. Dickhead. Carefully strapping the cat into the copilots seat and ensuring she's not going to jump out and cause chaos like cats are known to do, you strapped yourself in and pulled up the door, preparing to take off. Force help you if something happened to the cat, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself, and even if you did, you had the feeling the General would make good on his word.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! This story has a hell of a lot planned out, and it should get weekly updates! Hopefully!


End file.
